


Theory and Modification of the Cruciatus Curse - Revised.

by Calleo



Series: Magical Theory [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Curses, Dark Arts, Gen, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Spell Creation (Harry Potter), The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calleo/pseuds/Calleo
Summary: It could always be worse.
Series: Magical Theory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't necessarily a fic, just an elaboration on the Cruciatus Curse that I had fun writing with Calleo; one of his primary functions at the Ministry is R&D where magical/spell theory, specifically centered around curses, hexes, jinxes, and Transfiguration, is concerned and now and again one morphs into a much longer paper.
> 
> There are no graphic descriptions of violence, but there are broken down descriptions of damage caused at various intervals and modifications of the curse.
> 
> Occasional links reference back to other spell theory/modification papers that the character has written.
> 
> Mensrapere and the Teratius Curse were spells created by an OC in a game I was part of probably back around 2004; I think, if memory serves, the character's name was Cygnus Snow or something similar, but the site is gone and I've long since fallen out of contact with the player.

## The Cruciatus Curse

##  **The Basics:**

No long history is required here; it would be rare to find someone in the Wizarding world who was not familiar with this curse and what it does.

It is designed to torture by way of causing inescapable, high levels of pain.

If used long term–for the unmodified version, a few hours, for modified versions significantly less–it can cause severe and lasting physical and psychological damage.

In many cases, especially where psychological damage or physical damage to the brain has taken place, it can result in the victim(s) being unable to live unassisted and can result in death.

Death is not usually the end goal and while some would argue that they use it for interrogation purposes, it is well documented that information extracted under torture is frequently not accurate, especially if it is what the one doing the interrogating wishes to hear. A victim is likely to tell their interrogator exactly what they want to hear simply to make the pain stop.

Even knowing that, some still think it’s a viable route to getting accurate information.

Most who use it, however, use it simply because they want to torture someone with or without what they, or anyone else, would consider a “good reason”.

##  **Modifications:**

The Cruciatus Curse is highly malleable and exceptionally accommodating to modifications, which is partially why it’s as dangerous as it is.

The cast commonly used is fairly fluid and smooth; it’s still incredibly painful in that state, can cause irreparable physical and mental damage if used for long, sustained periods or even in short bursts over a rapid period of time, and is still most definitely illegal.

However, it can be modified into significantly worse variations, which I’ve always found interesting as it’s one of those curses that you can put a ‘signature’ onto, as no two modifications will ever be identical simply because of minor differences in the minds and wand movements of any given caster.

The overall ‘shape’ remains the same, as does the base wand movement, but it’s accommodating to changes so long as the basic shape is maintained.

If you change the base movement, it’s not going to work, but you can add onto it. Specifically, you can add the addition of what–if you saw the visual of the movements–amounts to barbs and hooks, as well as sharpening the fluid corners by using more precise, crisp wand movements.

These have the effect of making the curse not only dig deeper but hold on more securely, meaning less concentration is required to keep the curse in place.

There are a few common ways it’s modified like this:

\- Hooks in the front; the result of that is that the victim usually immediately curls into a ball. Fairly low chance of physical injury.

\- Evenly spaced, uniform hooks throughout. That one will usually leave the victim looking a bit like a human plank. Same as before, relatively low chance of physical injury as nothing is being bent out of place.

\- Hooks at the tail end of the cast. You’re probably going to break a few bones doing that because things are bending in ways they’re not supposed to bend due to how the curse is pulling.

\- Variable sized, but still evenly spaced hooks throughout. You’re definitely going to break a couple bones simply due to how it pulls, and you’re probably aiming for eventual death or are trying to prove to them that you know how to do something worse than death. Personally, I don’t think it’s worse, but it does come close.

That’s the one that left me with the essential tremor, and I distinctly remember being unsteady on my feet and a bit foggy in the head for almost a month and a half. It’s still exhausting to think about at length.

That variant is the one that has let me figure out, based on wand movement, which sort someone is casting; I don’t like the base cast, by any means, but it’s certainly not the worst thing I’ve ever felt.

The end result of a well constructed Cruciatus Curse is that the victim simply can’t do anything, voluntary or involuntary; there isn’t any screaming, no twitching, no thrashing, just a kind of unsettling silence. When it’s done well, every type of pain signal imaginable is set off at once and the outward result is stillness and silence, because the body of the victim isn’t able to do anything else.

The downside to these modifications is that the caster can’t be sloppy or inattentive about it, or there is a high chance that the victim will either die within the span of a minute or be damaged beyond repair both mentally and likely physically.

You can’t do anything. You can’t even _breathe_ , let alone scream.

Any movement is involuntary and controlled by how the caster is moving their wand. If they’re not moving you, you’re not moving; it’s not a possibility. The particular modification in question can easily be lethal.

It’s a complete system overload, in a manner of speaking and, even with that, after about thirty seconds or so you don’t even really feel pain anymore; it’s a bit like an odd numbness where you can’t feel anything but can somehow also feel everything.

Thirty second mark for the numbness to hit, by the one who was timing while I was still doing that research; it felt like hours. Overall, it was just shy of five minutes sustained.

It was almost a full month before full feeling returned to my extremities and even with what’s been mended since, there’s still a hell of a lot of lasting neurological damage that is irreparable.

Until recently, I still had random bouts in which things just–didn’t work. I might walk into something because the message to veer off to avoid it didn’t quite make it through translation in time.

Occasionally, I’d have a day or two where my ability to move could be compared to a cat in a jumper; if you’ve not seen that before, they’re completely capable of moving but they just kind of…fall over and stay there.

More than once, I’ve moved to shift how I was sitting and fully meant to swap leaning back on both hands to leaning just on the left one with my elbow propped on the floor. I’m not entirely sure how it happened but I ended up just tipping over.

It’s as bad as it used to be, though. Those sorts of things used to be fairly regular occurrences.

Left hand still shakes a bit but, again, not as badly as it used to.

It’s not very impressive to watch someone just quietly lay still and maybe twitch a little bit if you flick your wand around, which is likely why the sorts of people who use it regularly use it without those modifications.

If you’re just aiming to make someone scream a bit and possibly terrify them, the base cast is more than sufficient to make that happen, because you’re not going to get the screaming with the modifications.

The Cruciatus Curse can easily be attached to a Venari **[1],** negating the need for line of sight and making it impossible to escape unless the target is able to cast Finite Incantatem to remove the Venari then get out of the way of the curse’s trajectory.

##  **Modification Effects:**

These assume a sustained cast, not a quick “spur-of-the-moment” attempt to stop or interrupt someone.

**30-120 seconds:**

\- Total voluntary muscular system paralysis for about five minutes, give or take.

\- Numbness in the extremities lasting from 36-72 hours.

\- Generalised essential tremor that may or may not clear up after a few weeks. Mine won’t, but I had that prior; might get a little worse for a few days, though.

\- One hell of a headache for a couple hours.

\- You’re probably just going to want to sleep a lot, quite honestly.

**2 - 5 minutes:**

\- Total voluntary muscular system paralysis for about 20-30 minutes.

\- Non-lethal issues with involuntary systems, primarily breathing. That’ll clear up after ten minutes or so.

\- Might actually kill someone with a heart condition.

\- Generalised essential tremor that may or may not clear up after a few months.

\- Good luck walking without having a leg or two just suddenly give out without warning for awhile.

\- A heavy mental fog; that’ll last for a few weeks as well, but most people recover without issue.

**5+ minutes:**

\- If you don’t die, the upside is your mind will be wrecked to the point that you won’t remember what happened or care that you can’t remember what happened.

\- By contrast, the unmodified base cast can take up to two or three hours sustained before it causes that level of damage.

_Revision note: The last set of data proven to be inaccurate; see section on T **olerance** below._

##  **Ending The Curse:**

When using this curse to its maximum effect, it should never be simply _ended_.

That is a possibility, of course, but when one considers that most people using the Cruciatus Curse are doing so under the mindset of wanting to inflict as much pain as theoretically possible, it would be poor form to forget to end it correctly.

There are two ways I have found that technically count as correct. Both will have a similar ending effect in terms of effect on the victim, but one requires markedly more skill and is significantly more painful than the other.

The first, and _easiest_ way to end the curse is to simply pull it off of the victim like pulling a net off from on top of someone. The caster can either pull the curse up toward and over the victim’s head or down and over the feet before ending the curse.

The sensation effect runs similar to the sensation of being skinned. Painful, certainly, but not the most effective if one is aiming to cause as much damage as is possible.

This method requires it be an even, full body spread of the curse, not just targeted at one particular area and allowed to radiate outward or stay localised, depending.

The second, more complicated method involves several steps in addition to requiring a full body application of the curse.

This method also requires the caster be sufficiently skilled in using the curse to the point that they are able to handle it partially wandless. Attempting this method without being able to properly control the curse can and very likely will snap back on the caster and embed itself.

This method also requires the caster be careful and particular in their movements as, when they begin the process, there will be enough movement of the modified curse to pull the targets various body parts in the direction the curse is being moved.

This can result, at best, broken bones and dislocated joints.

At its _worst_ , it can result in death from combined trauma of broken bones, internal bleeding and, depending on how rough you get with the movement, organ rupture.

To begin, the caster will need to use one hand to gather up edges of the curse from either the waist up or waist down on the victim. The other hand does the same at the opposite side; this is where the “partially wandless” requirement comes in to play. You could also do it without a wand at all if you’ve had enough practise, but it’s easier to control with a wand involved.

Once the two halves have been gathered up a bit like bag ties, the barbs on the curse need to be parted just enough to allow them to interlock before pushing it all back down into the body of the victim so the hooks embed again.

When you’ve secured the curse back onto the victim, pull the interlocked, embedded barbs apart in a quick, fluid motion. That produces a sensation more akin to being quite literally ripped to shreds.

If the caster loses focus at this point or fails to remember to reel in the part of the curse that had previously been directed wandlessly, it will snap back and embed in the caster, typically in the arm but occasionally it will whip back forcefully enough to catch the arm, part of the chest, and, now and again, the face.

When pulling the curse back in, keep the wand’s motions in a weaving sort of pattern as though you’re gathering loose threads back onto a spool.

The caster should also be careful to pay attention to where any large barbs or hooks still remain in the victim’s body as the pain of removal can be significantly heightened if those angles, spots, and depth of the hooks are taken into account with the wand’s motion.

Once you’ve all got it wound back around your wand you can either end the spell at that point or send it out again, if you’re feeling particularly horrible, and repeat the process.

Properly executed, the second method should take _under_ five seconds from initiation to completion. It will, however, _feel_ like it’s taken hours.

##  **The Cruciatus Curse’s Use in Dueling:**

_(An interesting side note: A properly skilled handler can make the[ Teratius Curse](http://calleo-bricriu.tumblr.com/post/128296447548/the-teratius-curse) appear to have no outward physical effect save for excruciating pain; aimed solely at internals, and kept deep enough that surface movement is not visible, the ‘effects’ of both curses have a nearly identical appearance.)_

There is very little need to go into the details of the Cruciatus Curse considering how well known and still widespread its use is.

 _Officially,_ of course, it is never used in interrogations by the Ministry of Magic or in fights involving Ministry personnel.

While there is no way to twist its purpose to make it useful or even slightly benign, it does have its place outside of groups of children who use _incendio_ on ants for amusement: It is an _exceptionally_ effective stunning and disarming spell when used with a short burst method as opposed to the more commonly known sustained method.

Unlike standard stunning spells, it cannot be blocked by commonly used shield charms (though it can be blocked by breaking line of sight–assuming a Venari has not been attached–prior to the spell reaching one’s body), and in a quick on-and-off burst is typically more than enough to knock even the strongest willed, pain tolerant, out-of-their-blasted-mind person to the ground.

They may not _stay_ down, but it can easily give more than enough time to get proper binding in place or to exterminate the threat, as it were. Many times, if the cause of the fight is a mind that’s gone temporarily off the rails, the shock of pain is capable of dragging them (willingly or not) back to some semblance of reality and coherence.

When used as a burst spell instead of a sustained curse, it is also possible to target specific body parts as opposed to the whole body being hit; this most commonly takes the form of a very nearly impossible to block disarming charm ( _Expelliarmus_ ). In the majority of cases, when the wand hand is hit, it reflexively jerks to an open position which, obviously, causes the wand to fall to the ground, interrupting any casting and effectively disarming the caster.

The pain does not necessarily stay localised, depending on the level of control of the one casting it, and may radiate up or around the area hit to some degree; the less control, the less concentration of pain in a small area.

This can be applied to any targeted area of the body for varying effects.

When not being used as a sustained curse, it becomes significantly easier to cast the spell wordlessly. This gives an advantage in a duel—likely the unfriendly sort of duel—in that the visual of the Cruciatus Curse itself is extraordinarily similar to other, more commonly used defensive spells that are often cast wordlessly.

Unless one is paying specific attention to the other caster’s wand movements, it is likely that they will misinterpret what is happening as a defensive maneuver as opposed to offensive, and will find themselves affected accordingly.

Interestingly, most cases of the spell being used in this way aren’t strictly intentional; it happens accidentally when the intent is to use the curse in its sustained form, but the caster lacks the proper intent or will to actually sustain it for more than a second or two.

When it is used purposely in a burst mode, it is highly effective at disarming and disabling an opponent long enough to subdue them properly.

There is a _marked_ difference between what I’m terming accidental, burst, and sustained.

 **Accidental** usually occurs as a ‘heat of the moment’ sort of thing. An emotional response; there is very little intent behind it, just a rather large burst of anger or desperation to get an opponent to back off. It’s spontaneous in the fact that the caster does, in fact, speak the incantation but, in those cases, it is not sustained and is rarely repeated.

Often the caster will be thoroughly horrified when they realise what they’ve done.

When it is cast with that sort of method, it rarely lasts more than a fraction of a second, though that can be enough to interrupt and knock the target to its knees.

 **Burst** is intentional, but not with the intent to torture, simply with the intent to cause a severe flash of usually localised pain to quickly disable an opponent. This method is calculated and intentional, but not sustained, and the caster may repeat if their opponent does not stay down or is not disabled to the point of capture.

Most commonly, it’s directed at the opponent’s wand hand in an effort to disarm them by forcing them to reactively drop their wand as a response to the pain.

Less skilled casters may not be able to keep it as localised as they wish and it may spread to an entire limb or side of the body instead of just the point they were hoping to target.

It’s still _intentional_ , just less finely controlled.

It’s also typically silent or murmured quietly to help disguise it from a blockable disarming charm or stunning spell.

 **Sustained** is torture, nothing more, nothing less.

It’s the pure–if you will–intent behind the curse.

The incantation is almost always spoken, even if not necessary, simply to add to the psychological effect on the victim.

Technically, one could call it disabling, but the primary (not to mention most common) use when the spell is sustained for more than a brief second, is to torture the victim either for information, out of malice, or simply for fun in the case of the more twisted sorts that use it.

Those who fall into insanity after prolonged exposure do so because of the physical trauma combined with the psychological trauma that stems both from the physical pain and the fact that it was another person that willingly went through with it. Though, really, any form of extended physical torture, magical or otherwise, will cause that.

I would venture a guess that any milder after effects, such as the nightmares mentioned, stem more from that as well; the curse itself only causes intense physical pain, though enough of that can drive a mind to insanity as a partial self-defence mechanism.

It is possible, though not advisable, to re-train one’s reflexes to grasp whatever is being held–in the case of dueling, likely a wand–tighter as opposed to releasing one’s grip on it, but that requires a good deal of practise as well as a good deal of voluntary exposure to the curse itself.

Having done that, I can’t say I’d recommend it at all.

##  **Repairing or Mitigating Damage:**

[Mensrapere](http://calleo-bricriu.tumblr.com/tagged/mensrapere) is a useful spell for this, though it does require you trust someone well enough to let them have open access to your mind. Occlumency will not block Mensrapere. It will slow the progress of the caster, but not be able to keep them out indefinitely.

It should also be noted that, currently, the Ministry of Magic considers Mensrapere to be a curse that may give them cause to send one to Azkaban for its use. Prior to its reclassification as a curse in 1895, it was used primarily to repair magical damage done to the victim’s mind. Despite its reclassification as a curse, it was still quietly used by healers up until 1924.

While the Ministry of Magic would likely deny its use in interrogations, it was, more or less, an open secret that Aurors used it for interrogation of suspected Death Eaters or supporters thereof during the First War.

The spell can be used, by someone who is skilled with it, to repair or at least lessen the damage caused by the Cruciatus Curse. It is worth noting, however, that while things are being put back in order, the person being “repaired” will experience the same sensations of the curse only without the damage. As near as I’ve been able to tell it has to do with how broken connections are patched back together by the person using Mensrapere.

##  **Tolerance**

I’ve long thought, but had no _proof_ , that repeated exposure, in short bursts does build up a tolerance to the curse itself.

For purposes of this paper, short encompasses anything shot of causing irreversible brain damage that leaves the victim alive but in a nearly catatonic state.

The majority of the time, when I’ve been exposed to this curse, it has been poorly to moderately cast, typically unmodified, and in a duration of under ten minutes; when modified, even shorter, as those who modify it are also those who have read this paper and realise that the potential for lethality would increase with the level of modification and duration.

Or, at least, that’s true in my case.

After forty-one years, I was able to find someone more than willing to use the fully modified version; as of yet, I’ve not been able to find a modification beyond that one that increases any of the effects or side effects.

I have, as described in previous sections, lasting damage from its use some fifty years ago and, while manageable, they will still manifest in times of stress or when I’m otherwise physically or magically injured.

This time, my first notes on being able to think clearly again are:

The duration to achieve the effects of previous sections of this paper have, over time, crept up. Duration that would have put me to the edge of death without intervention from the casting party have gone up by _several_ minutes; from just under five minutes to 10 minutes 48 seconds.

Side effects remain _roughly_ the same, though the duration required to achieve them has gone up by several seconds, up to sixty.

It will still trigger flare-ups, as it were, of existing neurological damage caused by past use of the curse.

**New side effects after prolonged low level exposure include:**

  * Numb nail beds; the nails themselves do not have nerve endings which is why you can clip or file your nails without it being painful, but the nail bed itself contains a great number of nerves. As opposed to previous numbness in the extremities, with gradual return of feeling, this specifically was the nail bed only. Odd feeling if one has long nails, but not intolerable or unsettling.
  * A crawling sensation over the top of the skin, which differentiates between the crawling sensation one gets _under_ the skin with the type of blood magic used at the same time.
    * That same sensation extends to any area that has any sort of hair on it, the most interesting one, in my subjective opinion, being the eyelashes.
  * Breathing does not return evenly and normally; one diaphragm will typically fall back into its normal rhythm a few minutes before the other. Odd sensation, but not painful, and it does not restrict breathing.
  * Numb teeth, inner mouth, and throat; as with the other described symptoms, not damaging, not painful, just a strange feeling if you’re not used to it. Anyone who has eaten incredibly spicy food is likely already used to all three sensations.
  * The ability to recall what was said for the duration; previously, due to the nature of the curse, one’s mind would often go _blank_ for the duration due to what amounts to every section of the neurological system being set off at once. This time, I was able to recall _clearly_ what was being said _and_ done during.
    * _Significantly_ less brain fog in the aftermath.



I still would not recommend anyone else attempt to build up this sort of tolerance as mine was built over the better half of seventy years and, when so many parts of it take one to the every edge of Death or, worse, irreversible damage to the mind, it’s recommended that one not simply _casually_ experiment.

The chance of death or irreversible damage to the mind is significant, and there is no reversal to either under normal circumstances. [3]

**Miscellaneous Note:**

It is _not_ required to use a wand for the curse or its modifications if the caster possesses sufficient skill and force of will to make it happen; even the presence of magic dampening security is easy to break though for those with a properly impressive mind. [4]

##  **Additional Observations:**

As with most magic, intent plays an integral part in overall success; this particular charm (specific classification of curse) requires resolute and sustained intent if the caster wishes it to last for anything other than a split-second burst.

While it will still cause the appropriate level of physical pain based on the modifications used any damage beyond the temporary will, as with the unmodified cast pattern, cause permanent physical, neurological, or psychological damage to the victim.

The duration that encompasses “beyond the temporary” varies with the modification(s) used and can be as short as five minutes to as long as several days[2] in the case of the unmodified cast pattern.

With this charm specifically, the type and level of pain produced by the caster is more dependent on the cast pattern modifications used than the intent.

Inconsistencies in the pattern manifest as inconsistencies in the type and severity of pain caused; this spell is easily modified and inconsistencies in the cast pattern manifest as different sensations at different levels of severity.

More recent testing inadvertently brought this to light as one of the original group had significantly inconsistent cast patterns, not to the point of failure, but to the point that the spell, cast by that particular person, was just slightly different every single time.

In the latest rounds of testing, those who had been assisting had very precise, very consistent patterns to their casting and there were no observed differences in the application of the charm regardless of the caster’s intent; changes were only present if the caster changed their cast pattern, even when those changes were imperceptible when watching the wand move.

As it requires so little variation to produce different effects, there is a strong possibility that even those who believe their casting to be consistent and reliable are not nearly as consistent as they think.

##  **Conclusion:**

This does have implications in other areas of spell work as, while intent does play a part, what plays a larger part for spells that require or are easier to handle when a wand is involved is how accurately one can move one’s wand.

The Cruciatus Curse has the reputation that it has for very good reason, and the only possible positive uses it could have fall under the quick burst casts meant to quickly disable a dangerous person and get them subdued with minimal fuss.

When cast silently (or at least quietly), it is difficult to know what is being cast unless you’re familiar with the wand movement, which makes it effective for a quick takedown.

I’ll likely be modifying and updating this document further as there are always new discoveries to be made.

 **[1]** [Revisions on Venari](http://calleo-bricriu.tumblr.com/post/178556345563/revisions-on-venari)

 **[2]** Not sustained for several days without a break; typically, it’s in episodes of 30-120 minutes broken up throughout the day(s) without leaving time in between for the victim’s body and mind to begin to repair the damage.

As with anything, it varies from person to person and depends heavily on the target’s overall physical and mental health.

 **[3]** Nothing about my situation can be considered normal. Attempts to replicate the same results would take others decades, if they were successful at all. It is completely possible that I am an anomaly in this regard. Still, it is proof that such things are a possibility.

 **[4]** So far, I’ve only encountered one person apart from myself (and even then, I doubt I would be able to manage it under the weight of magic dampening warding) capable of such a feat. The amount of profanities all but spat at me at the suggestion of him being credited would indicate that, for the moment, he wishes to remain an anonymous contemporary.


	2. Departmental Submissions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of who gets the updates and revisions.

**Submitted, of course, to the relevant departments, despite the fact that I know they’ll ignore it entirely:**

  * Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Auror Office. I don’t know why I bother; the last time whichever one of you was in charge, you accused me of trying to get you all killed.
  * Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Improper Use of Magic Office. I’d argue this is _proper_ use of the curse but you lot are likely to consider any use improper.
  * Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Wizengamot Administration Services. You don’t have enough paperwork to deal with these days.
  * Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Hit Wizards. Hey, if you can disarm them quickly, you don’t have to actually kill them but, I suspect most of you enjoy the killing them part.
  * Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Investigation Department, because I know damn well it’ll never make it past the front desk of the Auror Office desk.
  * Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Magical Law Enforcement Patrol, because Merlin knows _you lot_ need more excuses to pretend you know how to deal with this sort of magic and those who use it.
  * Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Magic Witch Watchers. For the same reasons sent to Magical Law Enforcement Patrol.
  * Department of Mysteries - Death Chamber. Those behind the veil who hang around the area like to read.
  * Department of Mysteries - Brain Room. Brains also enjoy reading.
  * Department of Mysteries - Research Wing - Archives. _Obviously._ As though I wouldn’t submit my own work to the department I direct.
  * Department of International Magical Cooperation - Because they need to be spooked now and again and at least one employee, [@pracownik-ministerstwa](https://tmblr.co/m3rgDcPpiYkr94c_u8BOHiw) there will forward it on to the appropriate foreign offices.
  * St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries - Janus Thickey Ward, 4th Floor Administration.




End file.
